Kisseu
by kimmy ranaomi
Summary: Sakura menanyai sahabat-sahabatnya tentang pengertian ciuman itu apa/Apa jawaban dari sahabatnya itu membuatnya puas? Apalagi kalau Sakura bertanya langsung pada sahabat tampannya—Uchiha Sasuke/Memang apa yang terjadi?/SasuSaku/oneshoot/


I don't own Naruto ever

 **KISSEU**

[SasuSaku]

* * *

Apa itu _ciuman?_

Apa maksudnya itu?

Apa artinya itu?

* * *

Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya Haruno Sakura tidak pernah berpikir tentang makna ciuman itu sendiri. Bagaimana rasanya jika dilakukan dengan orang yang disukai. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Apa dengan ciuman hubungan seseorang bisa berubah. Orang-orang bilang banyak hal menarik tentang ciuman, tapi dia tidak pernah memikirkannya sedalam itu. Dan saat kata itu muncul pagi ini, entah kenapa Sakura benar-benar merasa ingin tahu.

Pemikiran tentang ciuman tak pernah lepas dari kepala merah mudanya begitu saja. Oleh karena itu Sakura mencoba menanyakan tentang ciuman pada teman-temannya.

Saat iris hijau beningnya tak sengaja menemukan sosok Kiba dengan anjingnya yang selalu setia mengikutinya setiap saat, gadis cantik itu tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk tak menanyakan hal yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

"Ciuman?" Inuzuka Kiba sedikit terkejut saat teman perempuannya yang terkenal polos tapi garang itu menanyakannya. Mereka ada di ruang klub sepak bola saat itu, sepertinya Kiba akan latihan bola dengan anggota klub yang lainnya. Tapi berhubung hanya ada Kiba saat ini, jadi Sakura hanya menanyakannya pada pria bertato di pipi itu.

Kiba mengerutkan kening, berpikir sejenak sebelum bergumam menjawab,

"Hm itu sama saja dengan bermain game The Sims, kalau level-mu sudah cukup tinggi atau kalau relationship-status-mu melebihi 100 poin, kau bisa mencium orang itu. Biasanya dia tidak akan mengelak. Tapi kalau kau kurang beruntung, ia akan menamparmu dan poin-mu berkurang 20. Itu berarti kau harus menunggu sampai 100 poin lagi, sebelum kau bisa mengulang ciumannya, Sakura. Kau mengerti kan?" Kiba mengatakan hal ini dengan wajah serius, tapi raut Sakura mendadak berubah dan jadi cemberut masam. Dia sedang serius menanyakan makna ciuman tapi malah dijawab dengan jawaban yang konyol dan tidak nyambung shannaroo!

.

* * *

Sakura berjalan sambil menggerutu sebal setelah kejadian jawaban konyol Kiba, gadis cantik itu terus saja memaki Kiba dalam hati. Ia akan menanyakannya pada sahabat perempuan saja yang pasti akan lebih mengerti dengan masalah ini.

Seakan keberuntungan memihak padanya, sesosok gadis berambut kuning cerah dengan mata aquamarine-nya yang cantik menghampiri Sakura. Bagus, dengan begitu ia langsung saja bertanya pada Ino—sahabat blonde cantiknya itu.

"Kau ingin tahu mengenai makna ciuman?" Ino bertanya dengan alis yang terangkat. Sakura mengangguk saja.

"Ciuman itu ya biasanya sering terjadi malam hari dirumah atau dimana saja. Hanya berdua dengan pasanganmu." Ino mulai memasang slide gambar di pikiran polos Sakura.

"Lalu, pasanganmu akan menatapmu dengan mode gaze of lust, dia menatap intens dan kau menatapnya balik. Saat pasanganmu menarikmu lebih merapat padanya dan menempelkan bibirnya padamu—kau akan mendesah dan mengerang dan mendesah lalu kau akan meminta pasanganmu untuk-uuh kau tahu? Fuck you baby kyaaaaa forehead! Lalu setelah itu..."

Sakura hanya paham sampai di situ. Setidaknya dia berusaha tidak mendengar ocehan Ino lagi, tapi sial, masih ada beberapa hal yang terdengar di telinganya... 'Menggenjot~' lalu... 'Menjilat' dan berbagai kata-kata aneh yang baru Sakura dengan seumur hidupnya.

.

* * *

Selanjutnya adalah Naruto. Sahabat jabrik hyper dan berisiknya ini Sakura temui di kantin kampus dan yea sedang memakan ramen kesukaannya tentu saja.

"Huh, kau menanyakan tentang ciuman padaku, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk dan Naruto menggaruk lehernya, terlihat bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Umm…err…uuh apa yaaa?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Mungkin kalau kalian berdua sudah saling mencintai-ttebayo, lalu percaya satu sama lain, lalu? Lalu apa ya? muaaaach ciuman terjadi deh, Sakura-chan! Seperti itu kan? Atau ciuman itu sama saja dengan kita makan ramen panas. Kita harus hati-hati dulu sebelum menikmatinya, rasakan dan hirup aromanya lalu tiup pelan-pelan dan hap langsung dimakan! Begitu nikmat dan lezat benar kan, Sakura-chan?" Naruto balik bertanya di akhir, yang dibalas dengan angkatan bahu Sakura.

Sebenarnya siapa yang bertanya, siapa yang ditanya, huh?

"Aku juga tidak tahu, makanya aku tanya padamu bakaaaaaa!"

Naruto langsung saja cengengesan, "habisnya aku kan belum pernah ciuman, Sakura-chaaan. Jelas dong aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengar dari orang-orang sih begitu..." katanya membela diri sebelum kemudian memandang Sakura dengan pandangan curiga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tanya begitu padaku-ttebayo? Kupikir Sakura-chan lebih berpengalaman."

Argh, Naruto bakaaa.

.

* * *

.

Dan saat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamar Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya sejak masih kanak-kanak hingga sekarang, yang selalu ada untuk Sakura dan selalu diam-diam memperhatikan Sakura.

Sakura mendapati pria super tampan itu baru selesai mandi dengan handuk terlilit di pinggangnya. Sakura langsung saja bertanya hal yang sama pada sahabat-nya itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendapati dirinya terperangkap di antara tembok belakang dan tubuh topless Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas entah kenapa dan berusaha tidak menatap mata onyx Sasuke, "Kiss…eu? Kisseu, Sasuke!" jawabnya salah tingkah.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu."

"Masalah apa?" lagi, Sasuke bertanya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke kesal, "masalah ciuman, Uchiha Sasuke! Ya ampun, Sasuke, butuh berapa kali kuulang jawaban itu sampai kau-umpfh!" protes Sakura terputus oleh labrakan keras bibir Sasuke di bibirnya sendiri, dan hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain berusaha berkelit adalah membelalakkan mata emerald-nya.

Uchiha Sasuke menciumnya.

Mencium Haruno Sakura.

Sahabat super tampannya ini sedang menciumnya, shannaroo!

Dan sekuat apapun Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri, sekuat itu juga Sasuke memaksa masuk ke mulutnya. Bisa ditebak, pada akhirnya Sakura-lah yang terpaksa mengalah. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan lidah Sasuke bergulat dengan miliknya, meminta menjadi yang dominan. Sakura mengerang sedikit ketika Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, hanya untuk mencari akses lebih lebar untuk menjelajah mulut Sakura.

Manis…

Baru saja Sakura membiasakan diri dengan kenikmatan sesaatnya itu, Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya, melepaskan Sakura yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengerjap tidak paham, "Huh?"

"Apa kau mendapatkannya? Jawaban dari pertanyaanmu, bodoh."

Jeda sejenak, sebelum Sakura sadar kemana pernyataan Sasuke barusan dan cepat-cepat membuang wajah ke arah lain. Dia tidak memberitahu sahabatnya itu, tentu saja. Tapi ya, dia dapatkan jawabannya.

"Bisa tolong cium aku lagi, Sasuke? Sepertinya aku masih kurang paham."

Dan seringai Sasuke semakin melebar.

.

-owari-

.

Haha. Sakura-chan polos2 unyu XD. Drabble SasuSaku untuk kalian moga suka ya minna. Maaf untuk fic 'UNMEI' terpaksa aku delete, tiba-tiba saja aku kena syndrome 'ga pede' menyerang D: gomen sekali lagi, aku ga bisa nerusin ff dgn respon yg passive :( jadi kuputusin buat delete aja trs bikin yg oneshoot aja hehe. Thanks udah baca aku tunggu reviewnya yaa.

.

Terimakasih yg udah review di fic 'Quarrel':

 **ikalutfi97,** Yukiyamada, **Ricchi,** sakura sweetpea, **Manda Nasuya,** AAAlovers, **J,** sayaka haruchan, **zeedezly clalucindtha** **,** guest, **JJ cassi**


End file.
